Danger
by spunkiegirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Helping Fi. Yikkan's friends are looking for revenge. I finally got a fifth review, so I uploaded the rest.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the So Weird characters, nor do I own Rebecca Williams, Scott Williams, or Ryan Riordan. 

This is the sequel to _Helping Fi_ so I suggest that you read that first, otherwise you may be totally lost. Here's the story.

DANGER 

"I can't believe it's been a whole month since Z contacted us!" Exclaimed Ryan Riorden.

"Actually, it may not be that much longer until he contacts us again. Fi called last night and said she'd gotten an E-mail from Z." Rebecca Williams said. "Seems that the Spunkies are pretty mad at us, and are planning revenge. She said Z hinted that we'll be getting a little visit from Bricriu soon. He's been hanging around the Spunkies and pretending to want to be in on their plans. He knows exactly what's going on."

Scott Williams, Rebecca's younger brother, smiled. "I should have known this peace couldn't last."

"Z also told Fi that he's sending us some plane tickets to come and visit her in Hope Springs. He said he told Fi all this, instead of us because he says he wants us to get some rest since this could be our biggest battle ever. The Spunkies want Fi out of the way and same with anyone helping her. Then it was just Fi they wanted out of the way. Now it's all of us."

"Wow." Whispered Scott. 

"They don't care what happens to us as long as we're out of the way." Becka continued. "Which means that they may either kill or possess us"

Everyone was silent, staring at Rebecca. "Hey I'm just telling you guys what Fi told me. And she was just telling me what Z had told her." Said Rebecca. 

"The Bible says _Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends._" Ryan pointed out after a few minutes. "We have to do this. Fi's our friend."

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "Man. I'll do it on one condition. I don't wanna die. Or be possessed, for that matter."

"Don't worry." Said Rebecca, hugging her younger brother. "We'll be all right. We always are." *At least, I hope we'll be all right.* she added to herself.

**MEANWHILE, NOT SO FAR AWAY….**

A man shook his head and sighed. 

"Z?" Bricriu asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Replied the man. "I'm just afraid that they're going in way over their heads this time. I'm really worried about them."

"Hey, I'll be there!" Bricriu said brightly. 

"That's half the reason I'm worried." Z admitted. "Those Spunkies…they're dangerous.They're not afraid to kill. If they find out you're a traitor, that's it for you. They'll kill you, and you know it too."

"Yeah. But they won't kill me if they don't know I'm not really with them." Bricriu answered. "I don't want Fi, Scott, Ryan or Becka to die. Protecting them is worth the risk to me."

Z smiled. "You know, Bricriu, you're really not half bad."

**MEANWHILE, ON THE MP TOUR BUS….**

** **

"Looking or another world, I'm not sure we should…." Molly sang. She put her guitar aside and sighed. Singing that song always made her think of Rick. She'd lost her husband, and she was losing her daughter. Nowadays, Fi was scared of her own shadow. Literally. And she was always online talking to this guy called Z…. Molly sighed again. At least Rebecca, Ryan, and Scott were coming over. They seemed to be pretty good friends. Maybe they could help Fi … "AAAAHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" *Or maybe not.* Molly thought as she stood up. 

She ran over to Fi's room. "Fi?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Fi looked terrified. "I saw this Spunkie! He said I'd die! And Ryan and Scott and Becky too!"

"Shh, Shh, you'll be okay. It was only a dream." Said Molly, stroking Fi's head. "It's okay…."

"It was no dream." Fi insisted. "It was real. Oh man, Z was right."

"I don't want you talking with Z anymore." Molly said firmly. "Z's the one to blame for you being so scared. He's putting al those crazy ideas into your head. I mean, blue balls of light that want to possess your body?"

"It's not crazy, it's the truth. And what do you mean Z's the one to blame for me being so scared all the time? He's the one to blame for me being alive!!!" 

Fi got to her feet. "Come on. It's time for us to pick Scott and them up from the airport."

Like it so far? I'm not putting the next part up until I get at least five reviews.


	2. Chapter two

Ryan was the first to spot Fi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own So Weird or any of the So Weird characters.

Ryan was the first to spot Fi and Molly. "There she is!" he exclaimed. 

"Fi!" called Rebecca, running to Fiona. 

"Becka!" The two friends hugged. 

"It's great to see you again!" exclaimed Fi. "How are you guys?"

"Fine, how are you?" answered Scott. 

"Good." replied Fi."Except…well…I was in my room and I saw this Spunkie. It told me that we were all going to die. I don't think it was a dream – I'm pretty sure I was awake."

"When'd it happen?" questioned Scott.

"About ten minutes ago." responded Fi.

"Man. Did you get anymore E-mails from Z?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah. One. He said Bricriu's coming over tonight. He even said that he himself may end up coming over, cause this is really going to be tough."

"Come on guys." said Molly. "You can talk later." Everybody got into the car and they drove to Fi's house in silence. 

"Hi guys." called Jack as he walked out of the house. 

"Hey Jack." said Fi. "Guys, this is Jack. Jack, this is Scott, Ryan, and Rebecca."

"And Bricriu." Said a voice. Fi turned in surprise and the boy standing behind her grinned. "Hi Little Duck." Bricriu said. 

"Bricriu! We didn't expect you until tonight." said Scott. 

"Well, originally, the Spunkies were planning to attack you tomorrow. They changed their minds. They're going to attack you tonight. Or, to be more accurate, possess you. They don't want to waste perfectly good bodies."

Scott's eyes widened in surprise. And fear. "We are dead." 


	3. Chapter three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own So Weird or any of the So Weird characters.

"Possess us?!" demanded Ryan. "Shoot, I'd rather die."

Bricriu nodded. "So would a lot of people. See you really ticked them off. They don't want to just possess you. No, that'd be too easy, and in their messed up opinions, too kind."

"Kind?" asked Fi in amazement. "How in the world is possessing us kind?"

"Well, they think that possessing you right off is too kind. They don't want to just take you right away. They want to torture you, scare you. Play with your minds. They want to take you without any resistance. They want you to be so depressed and scared that you won't resist them. Because even though when a Spunkie possesses someone, the host, which is what we call the possessed person, isn't aware of anything while the Spunkie's in them, if they resisted when they were being possessed, they may be able to regain a bit of control when the Spunkie drops its guard and may even be able to banish the Spunkie. But only if the host resisted. That's why they don't want you to resist them."

"So how do we fight them?" Fi asked nervously.

"Same way we fought all those other demons?" guessed Becka. 

Bricriu nodded. "Correct. With prayer and faith in God." Abruptly the will-o-the-wisp grinned. "A little confidence doesn't hurt either…." 

They all laughed. Jack turned toward the house. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm not so sure that I want to know. Come on inside."

They wandered into the house and headed into the kitchen. Fi got them all a snack. "So tell us what their plans are." Fi said to Bricriu. 

"Okay. They are planning to sort of taunt you, make fun of you, and make you feel worthless so that they can take you without any resistance. Then they plan to possess you. Or at least that's what they'd originally planned. Then when Yikkan told them how well you guys fought, and how he didn't have a chance, they decided to just possess you right away. I think that's what they're going to do, but I'm not certain. I do know the names of them all so here goes. Jerkanashon is the leader, and the one who came up with this whole plan for revenge. He's Yikkan's best friend. Then there's Akkin, Yikkan's brother; Asheeshee, Yikkan's sister; Orklee, Yikkan's third cousin; and Oomee, Yikkan's first cousin. There's also Oshmel, and Hooee, Yikkan's other two brothers; and Zip, Hanknought, and Zonk, Yikkan's other three sisters. They'll stop at nothing to get you, and if they can't possess you, or if they do possess you and you resist them, they will kill you. Don't underestimate them." Bricriu said. 

"When will they attack?" asked Ryan. "I mean, I know it'll be sometime tonight, but do you know the exact time?" 

"No. I have to go back. If they find out I'm a traitor, they'll kill me."

"You're risking your life for us?" asked Fi in surprise.

Bricriu smiled. "I'm not as bad as you thought I was, am I Little Duck?" He stood up and left. 

Fi stared after him in shock. "Wow." she said, slowly shaking her head. "I never would have believed it…."

A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN THE SPIRIT WORLD….

"There you are Bricriu. What took you so long?" demanded Jerkanashon. 

"Sorry. I …got held up."

"Well, next time, be on time you stupid Spunkie! Or else we're gonna do this without you. Got it? And we all know how much you want Fi dead." Jerkanashon laughed loudly, and so did Bricriu, although his laugh was slightly more forced. "Now, we're gonna do this at seven o'clock tonight. We'll possess them as soon as we see them. I get that fool Rebecca." said Jerkanashon. "Bricriu, you get Fi. Oomee, you get Ryan, and Akkin, you get Scott. If they see us and resist, the rest of you, beat 'em senseless. 'Kay?"

There were muttered okay's from the other Spunkies. "You're all dismissed. Oomee and Hooee, you stay here. The rest of you, GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Everyone except Hooee and Oomee left, and once they were all gone, Jerkanashon spoke. "I believe Bricriu may be playing both sides," said Jerkanashon. 

"You mean he's a traitor?" demanded Oomee. 

"Yes. Tell everyone but him that we attack at 6:30." The meeting broke up. 

At six thirty…

"What time is it at again?" asked Ryan. 

"It's at seven o'clock for the billionth time. Trust me will you." said Bricriu calmly.

"Why should they trust you when we can't?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around, and Akkin moved closer. "It's actually at six thirty, Bricriu. Jerkanashon figured out that you were a traitor, and changed the time. At first, I didn't believe it, but I guess it's true. You traitor."

Bricriu's eyes were filled with fear as the Spunkie moved toward him.


	4. Chapter four

DISCLAIMER: I don't own So Weird or any of the So Weird characters.

**Authors Note **– This is the last part! Hope you enjoyed the story! J

Akkin moved closer to Bricriu, who was backed against the wall. "Traitor." he repeated.Suddenly he moved towards Bricriu and passed through the body he was currently occupying. Bricriu crumpled to the ground. 

"Bricriu!" yelled Scott. 

"You're mine." Growled Akkin as Jerkanashon moved towards Rebecca. 

"Stop!" screamed Fi as Zonk headed in her direction."In the name of Jesus Christ, stop! _NOW_!"But dodging away from the Spunkies had weakened her and none of the Spunkies heard her. There were more than the original ten Spunkies – Yikkan must have been really popular—and Becka, Fi, Scott, and Ryan were growing weak. Bricriu still hadn't moved. They could only hope and pray that he wasn't dead. 

Fi glanced around. Becka was screaming at the Spunkies to stop. Scott was backed into a corner, head bowed, praying. Ryan was pressed back against a wall, shouting angrily at the will-o-the-wisps surrounding him. 

Suddenly … "Stop. I command you all to stop in the name of Christ. Now! All of you! Stop vexing these people and begone forever." 

Abruptly all was quiet. The Spunkies were gone. The man walked over to Bricriu. He knelt down by his side and gently shook his shoulder. "Bricriu." he said softly. "Bricriu, get up."Bricriu stirred and moaned softly. "Get up Bricriu." repeated the man. 

"Mmmmm." Bricriu moaned. "What happened?" 

"Akkin almost killed you. It's a miracle you survived. Can you stand?"

Bricriu stood up slowly. "Yeah."

"Bricriu." whispered Fi, moving toward the Spunkie. "Thank you…." She hugged Bricriu, who hugged her back. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes. I'll just have to rest for a while." 

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked the man.

"Take a guess, Rebecca Williams."

Scott was the first to figure it out. "Z?"

The man smiled. "Yup."

"How'd you know that we needed help?" asked Ryan. Z snorted.

"I've never told you before, I'm not telling you now."the man answered. "Are you all alright?" 

"Yes." They answered, one by one.

Z nodded. "That's good." He turned to Bricriu who had left the body he'd been in, and was hovering over Rebecca's left shoulder. "Come on Bricriu." he said. 

"Coming." answered Bricriu. He moved over to Z, who then turned to Scott and the others. "I don't have any more assignments for you guys…." He began.

"THANK YOU LORD!!!!" shouted Scott, and Z grinned.

"I'll try to find you one ASAP." he promised. 

"Don't feel pressured." Ryan laughed. Z smiled, and left. Bricriu paused. 

"That host body is alright. When Akkin attacked me, he only attacked me, the Spunkie. That boy will wake up in a few minutes. Good-bye guys. I'll try to come back for a visit soon. Take care." With that, Bricriu left. The kitchen door swung open. 

"What were you guys doing?" Molly demanded. "We heard screaming and the door was locked and…." she paused for breath. 

"Long story Mrs. P." laughed Scott.

**Author's note – **Well, that's the end. Hope you liked the story. Everyone who reviewed -- thanks for reviewing. Everyone who didn't review – please review. Thanks. 


End file.
